STH: Ace Chronicles
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Idea from akyraXyue... Sonic Heroes and Ace go through hell to stop Eggman from continuing Mobian expiramentation. Some romance between Sonic and Shadow... Just read the story, you'll probobly like it... Yaoi!


**M.B.0.4.: ACE IS MY OC! If u take him without my permission… I will kill a spider! Anyway, if you want to use Ace for anything, ask me. 9 times out of 10, I'll allow you to use him… that sounded wrong. Anyway, can't remember who gave me this idea… He/She talked about Ace… hold on a tick… Ah! It was akyraXyue… Oh, something completely irrelevant… Marilyn Manson rocks! On with the story Sonic!**

**Sonic: Yeppers, HEY SHADOW! YOU GOT THE MOVIE REEL?**

**Shadow: Uh… yes and no…**

**Sonic: *Cocks eyebrow* What do you mean, yes and no?**

**Shadow: I have it… I just can't find it…**

**Sonic: *Hears loud bang* Oh my- Shadow! What the hell was that?**

**Shadow: Amy's collection of movies…**

**Amy: Shadow! You knocked over my movie shelves! *Run down the metal halls to probably kill Shadow.**

**M.B.0.4: Amy, don't kill him… He is the only one who knows where the movie reel is. And where the hell are the others?**

**Sonic: *Sitting next to M.B.0.4* The others are resting after the shoot… **

**After a minute of silence…**

**Sonic: *Sigh* Hey, Amy… did you find the movie?**

**Amy: Yep!**

**Sonic: Good! Put it in the thingy so we can watch it.**

**Amy: I can't, Shadow broke it.**

**Shadow: WHAT! You're the one who hit it with your hammer!**

**Loud yells and bangs filled the air.**

**M.B.0.4.: In case you are confused… the Sonic Heroes made a movie… a movie about what happened three years ago… during the incident with Mobian experimentation… While the others look for the movie, let me tell you what happened…**

It all started when Eggman discovered something he thought he lost in his lab of his… A virus capable of killing and manipulating dead cells to his will. He tried and tried to get it perfect… but it never worked… but he somehow did it… it worked. A large smile spread across the obese man's lips.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting on a large branch in the forest, trying to hide from autograph hounds. After living near Sonic for ages, you'd think they'd leave him alone. But that isn't how it works. He just woke from a nap and was stretching on the branch.

A sleepy yawn escaped his lips and he shook his head. He jumped down from his "bed" and landed in a crouch. He stood up stretched again. He frowned as he remembered he and the Sonic Heroes had to go to a meeting Rouge set up.

At least it gave him another chance to see _him_… Sonic was thinking about Shadow. His true love… his eyes glinted in delight, until he realized something. He would also see Ace… ugh, how much Sonic hated Ace couldn't be expressed in words. He never knew why he hated him… maybe because he and Shadow would hang out? Was he jealous?

"Why does Shadow like to hang out with Ace more than me?" Sonic whispered. "Is it because they both like guns more than they should? Was it because they can be mean as a rattlesnake? Could it be… because Shadow knows I'm gay, and I like him?" Sonic whispered again.

Sonic sighed and looked to the sky. He stared in awe as the beautiful cyan blue sky lined with silver and grey clouds rolled past him. He was lost in the sky. After a minute of staring, his eyes caught something red disturbing the sky.

He smiled as he realized what it was. "There goes Tails and the Tornado II…" He loved Tails, as a brother… maybe even a son. Not romantic, but that family kind of love. He saw he was heading into the town. Sonic's smile grew and he raced out of the forest, and into the city.

Meanwhile, again, Shadow was watching his pure black wall clock 'Tick-Tock'. He was sitting in his pure black living room, with red furniture and a large black 72in flat screen TV. He was waiting for Rouge's appointment to start. He sighed and looked at his high-tech phone. It was pure black. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a moment…" Shadow lightly said as his head fell back on his black leather chair. His eyes opened after what felt like a minute, but was really an hour. His phone was ringing. He groaned and rolled in his chair. His arm extended from the dark blob and landed on the phone with expert precision.

"Hello?" He said as he heard Rouge's voice come through the phone. "Shadow, the meeting is in 10 minutes, I wanted to remind you, Ciao!" She said as she hung up. Shadow smirked and turned his phone off. "Only Rouge…" He said as he stood up and stretched.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! CH.1 is up!**

**Sonic: Hey, we've found a backup on Amy's computer! Let's show the fans the movie!**

**M.B.0.4.: To late Sonic! I've already started telling them a story… U can watch it… I gotta go take a nap, follow me on twitter at MechaBot04, ciao. **


End file.
